


Princess Zayn

by brelovescats



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Fuckbuddies, Jealous Liam, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Shotgunning, Smoking, Supportive One Direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik is sick and tired of oblivious Liam Payne not realizing how much he loves him. So Zayn starts to fuck Michael in secret. They become fuckbuddies and their bands have no clue. Until they start seeing how their bandmates are changing.</p><p>By the way,Zayn is a man in this and not a princess just in case the title confuses anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Zayn

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this completely on my own. It's an idea that popped into my head really. Ziam is my favorite ship. I would love to see Michael and Zayn grind together though. I don't know why. Just a fan girl thing.

I stare up at the flashing lights. A male stripper rubs my crotch fondly as he passes. I watch him wink at me as he goes on stage. He wraps his hands around the base of the iron pole and does a split. The crowd oos and ahs and I say nothing. He continues to fondle the pole like it's a person. I still remain quiet and still. Right when I'm about to go find someone to dance with,someone taps my shoulder.

"Zayn? Who would of thought that Pretty Boy would in a gay club like this one? Certainly not your band mates." It's Michael Clifford. The asshole. He's a sexy asshole and those skinny jeans show off how thick and long and perfect of a package he is packing and I want a taste. I lick my lips. Michael's eyes follow my tongue as it sweeps my plump bottom lip.

"Yeah. My band mates would be a little surprised,but like Louis said once. 'No one can resist me so what's the harm if Zayn goes for both teams.' " I smile as I say it. I know that Louis knows me almost more than Liam,but I would of never guessed that he knew I was bisexual.

That's Louis for you though.

Michael chuckles at me,a harsh sound to my delicate ears. My ears are incredibly sensitive and he's hurting them. I kind of feel like socking him. Knowing him,he probably did it on purpose.

"Why don't you show me how you make yourself irresistible then,Princess?" He doesn't know it,but that name does things to me. It turns me on to be called Pretty Boy and Princess. I love it so much. So much that I almost wore a crown the first time I had sex with a man. I decided against it though. Still don't know why.

I grin at Michael and surge forward,placing my lips in the corner of his. I kiss it lightly before pulling away with a slight pout. Michael groans so low that I almost didn't hear it. Michael grabs my hips and pulls me against the front of his jeans. I whimper when he starts grinding hard against me. I'm already hard -and when did that happen?- and I'm horny as hell.

I chuckle as he puts his hands under my shirt. "I didn't even have to try." He grunts. I start to grind against him hard. His breath hitches and I moan. 

"Come on,Princess. Let me take care of you."

His hand is on me,right where I need it. I pant. His other hand is tweaking my right nipple. My whole body is screaming for him,on auto pilot. I jump and wrap my legs around his waist. He lets go on my nipple and aching cock to hold my hips. I nearly scream when he thrusts hard against me. My head slumps until my forehead is against his.

I kiss him,wrapping my arms around his neck. I kiss him passionately,rough and desperate.

"Y-Yes...Please....Fuck me."

X

 

Michael has me on his bed,in his house. I feel his kissing the tip and I mewl for him. I grab him by his stupid galaxy dyed hair and force him to deep throat. I light a cigarette and stick it in my mouth with my other hand. I breathe in right when I hit the back of his throat,and I can feel that pretty little throat of his collapsing beautifully around me in that perfect way that makes me arch my back. I am forced to blow out the smoke as it steals my breath,taking it away from me.

I pull him off of me. He smiles at me. I feel lubed up fingers circling my hole. He roughly shoves four in and I nearly cum from just that. I scream instead as I bite my fist,trying not to cum before he's in me. He fucks me with his hand and I rock back and forth on him until he uses his other hand to choke me just enough to stop a lot of air coming into my mouth. I gag a bit and sigh as he slips in just the tip.

Without air to pant with,I feel everything with a sharp clarity though I have a foggy mind from the foreplay and the prep. I arch and nearly break a finger with how much I bite my closed fist when he slams into me. He pounds into me. He lifts me so only my head and arms are on the bed. My ass is in the air and my knees are against my chest as he fucks me brutally. He is holding me by my ankles. I struggle to get away from his brutal angle that if hitting my prostate so perfect,too good,too much,too perfect. 

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I have been making noises this whole time,but this is the last warning I give before those sinful hips grab my orgasm by the throat and rip it right out of me. He continues to slam my prostate though and I cry from the overstimulation. My body keeps trying to fuck down on him even though it's borderline pain and pleasure. 

I cum for the second time when Michael slips his fist into my ass with his cock still inside and kneads against my prostate so roughly that I cry loudly and plead for him to never stop and telling him that it's too much yet perfect.

Michael cums with a shout of my name and slips out of me. He sucks lazily on my cock and I cum with a silent scream as a third orgasm is ripped out of my very soul.

X

"We know that you two bands barely know each other,but we think that this will be good publicity if you two bands hang out with each other. Maybe if you guys get to know each other a little more,you'll become best friends. Or something....Who knows?"

The man says. To me,he's just another man who manages us,but why is he also telling them what to do? And why does Zayn keep staring at the one with the weird dyed red hair. I hear that his hair never stays the same color for long,but geez! 

X

I lick my lips as I stare at Michael. Every since that first night,he's my fuckbuddy. He indulges in my kinks,like my praise kink and being called Princess and Pretty Boy. I think I am slowly falling for his sexual side. His non sexual side is perfect for me. He is like me. He like the quiet just as much as me. He understands how I like to become wise when smoking and staring up at the night side. He's perfect for me. 

The boys have no idea. 

As soon as the man in the suit leaves,I walk over to Michael. He's sitting in a chair,slumped down in it. He is slouching. I give him a disapproving look and he sits up immediately. I smile at him. He blushes and looks down. I roll my eyes. I sit in his lap,one leg on each side of his legs. I lift his chin with two fingers. He stares into my eyes. I stare into his eyes right back. 

I don't care if the boys are here. I don't care if they find out about us.

I lean in to kiss him. He surges forward,eagerly. I chuckle before kissing him sweetly. I wrap my arms around his neck. He rests his hands on my hips. I change the angle so I have more control in the kiss than he does. He pulls me closer.

I'm pretty sure that we were gonna go much further than a simple kiss when Louis clears his throat. I shoot him an annoyed look. He gives me a sorry look and shakes his head in Liam's direction and 5SOS' direction instead of just One Direction. I giggle at my joke. Michael raises an eyebrow at me and I roll my eyes.

I look at Liam first. His arms are tense and his hands are balled up fists. He's glaring at Michael. Every time he looks at me,he looks hurt. I feel like scoffing at that. If you really didn't like that idea of not being with me,you should of been told me. I've moved on. Sorta.

I look at 5SOS next. Calum has his hands poised as if to clap. Luke looks like he fainted. Ashton looks like he feels like hugging us and saying something a movie character would say like,"Congrats on the relationship,man. I knew it all along."

I look at the boys. Louis looks like he's gonna whistle at us. Harry has fainted as well. Niall looks so confused. 

"I need something to snack on to process this correctly." With that he promptly leaves the room. As soon as Niall leaves,Liam grabs me by my arm. He yanks me so I'm standing up. I glare at him and dig into my jacket pocket. I pull out my lighter and cigarette. Liam winces as soon as I light it. When I stick it in my mouth,I feel like cheering when the relaxing smoke is inhaled into my lungs.

I know how much smoking hurts Liam. Especially right after he hurt me just now. He knows I only smoke because it calms me down. To know that you hurt your best friend so bad that he needs help calming down,makes you feel like crap. And he's going through that right now.

I start to shake in anger. Michael stands up and wraps his arms around me. I immediately feel calm. So calm that I let Michael take my cigarette out of my mouth so he can kiss me. I blew the smoke into his mouth and we start shotgunning. He surprises me. I didn't even know that he knew how to shotgun. I think I love this man right here.

I pull away from those plump perfect lips to look at Liam when I hear a weird sound coming from his direction. He is crying. Why? Louis glares at me. I roll my eyes. Platonic Lilo moment. I watch as Louis walks Liam out of the room. 

"Why didn't you tell us you're into guys,Michael?" Calum asks,innocently.

Ashton nods. "We love and respect your every decision. If Zayn makes you happy,then we have no objections."

Michael smiles and hugs his bandmates. Not Luke though. He's still on the floor. Speaking of which,Harry is still on the floor too. I just smile as they hug. I know I have to fix this with the boys though. I'm a lady killer and seen as a player so this must be so confusing for them as it is for Michael's band mates.


End file.
